


That's Where It Is

by romanticalgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelei's lips drive Luke to distraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Where It Is

Lorelai's lips drive him to distraction.

They're the thing he thinks about in the morning when he wakes up before the sun rises and slips out of the warm bed into the cold day and stumbles to his shower in the hopes of waking up before he trips down the stairs. He turns the spray to hot and hard and leans one hand against the wall and bows his head and closes his eyes as the water washes away everything except the sweet, sometimes red, sometimes pink curve of her lips when she smiles.

Before he goes up to bed at night, he yawns and sighs in equal measure, makes sure he's locked the door and then stumbles up the stairs and closes the door and sheds his clothes and falls into bed with the smell of pancakes and burgers and coffee and the site of her white teeth sinking into the plump flesh of her lower lip as she puzzles out something in her head.

During the day, he leans against the counter in the few minutes of respite he has between the early lunch and the late lunch (she's always the late lunch because she can't do anything early) and he thinks about supplies he needs to order and why they keep running out of pickles and whether or not he ordered the new part for the deep fryer and how when she laughs or smiles her upper lip disappears until there's just a trace of shocking color.

In the storage room, he digs through the shelves and checks inventory and thinks that when she worries, she presses her lips together like she has to keep the words from coming out and he can't see the curve or the color and all he wants to do his lean in and steal a kiss from her, see her lips part and her eyes widen and the daring dart of her tongue to taste a trace of him.

He leans against the shelf and catches his breath, because it feels real, the kiss. It feels like something tangible and he can almost taste coffee and bubblegum and sickly sweet strawberry lip gloss that defines the very essence of Lorelai. It's then that he realizes that he's done for and there's no way he'll ever escape her.

The door opens and she slips inside and, for a moment, he thinks it's business, because she has that look of seriousness and intensity, but it dissipates like mist as she smiles and leans into him and, with a soft, sweet, simple kiss, redefines his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-7-05


End file.
